callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kar98k
The Kar98k, a bolt action rifle, is a weapon featured in every game of the ''Call of Duty'' Series set during World War II, as well as the Prestige/Hardened version of Call of Duty Black Ops in zombie mode. It is used by German soldiers and is usable by the player, but is rarely seen in use by other troops of the Allied forces. Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer This weapon is the Axis' primary weapon during the earlier levels in both Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive. It is very powerful and accurate, capable of killing in just one round, or three to the chest at long-range in UO, but is very slow-firing due to the bolt-action. It is more common than the Allied weapons, and therefore can be a good replacement for such as the Mosin-Nagant, Lee-Enfield, or M1 Garand. It is best used for medium-long range attack, as it is not a very effective weapon in close-range. The German and British sniper rifle of choice is a scoped Kar98k. Multiplayer In Call of Duty's multiplayer, its regular variant is issued to the German team, and its scoped variant is issued to the German and British team. It is the same as in singleplayer, a very accurate and powerful weapon, capable of killing one enemy with one bullet. However, its slow rate of fire makes it difficult to use in close quarters. In United Offensive, it is much the same as in Call of Duty. However, at maximum distance, it will take up to three rounds to kill if the shots hit the limbs. Otherwise, it is the same as the previous version. Image:kar98k_1.png|Regular view. Image:kar98kiron_1.png|Ironsight view. Image:kar98ksniper_1.png|Regular sniper variant view. Image:kar98ksniperiron_1.png|Scoped view. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Kar98k is the main weapon of the German military, and thus is the most common weapon in the game. It can be found in all levels, and deals decent damage and has a good rate of fire for a bolt action. In this game, the rifle's safety is on and it is not cocked. File:Mauser.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Kar98k. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer This weapon is largely the same as in the previous installments. It is a powerful, accurate, but slow-firing weapon issued to the Axis soldiers, and common on lower levels. However, at long range, it can take two rounds to kill if the shots hit the limbs. Otherwise, it is a one-shot kill at any distance. It is still much more common than some of the default Allied weapons, and the scoped version is still the standard German sniper rifle. Multiplayer It is much the same as the singleplayer version. Issued to the German team, it is accurate and powerful, a one-shot kill to the head or body, but slow-firing, making it less useful in close quarters. It can be fairly ammo-efficient, provided the user makes every shot hit at least the body. Image:K98k_2.png|Regular view. Image:kar98kiron_2.png|Ironsight view. Image:kar98sniper_2.png|Regular sniper variant view. Image:kar98ksniperiron_2.png|Scoped view. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In singleplayer, the Kar98k is typically used by the German military. It can be easily found, just as common as the MP40. It can be a good idea to pick one up as it is usually a "one shot, one kill" weapon. It is especially effective in open areas and defensive scenarios. It should be accompanied by an automatic weapon, as the Kar98k's low rate of fire can fail in close quarters situations, despite the ease of hitting an enemy with the cross hair dot. However, it does have a powerful melee attack, though most weapons' melee in singleplayer can kill in a single hit. The Kar98k uses the same model as the one in ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'', but uses less-fluent reloads and cocks. Call of Duty 3 Singleplayer In Call of Duty 3's singleplayer, the Kar98k is used by the German Military. Regular versions of the rifle can be typically picked up from dead enemies. A scoped Kar98k can be found in the level "The Island" inside the bunker to the left after the player dodges the tank shell. It is located in the far left of the bunker, behind a machine gun. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Kar98k is issued to the German Rifleman class. It has similar iron sights to the one in Call of Duty. It is generally very accurate, but it is limited to a low rate of fire, and moderate power, as it can rarely kill an enemy at full health with a single hit, unless it is a head shot or a chest shot at close range. Compared to the American Rifleman's M1 Garand, it loses in most aspects other than accuracy and close range power. The scoped Kar98k is issued to the German Scout class. It is essentially the Kar98k with a sniper scope meant for long range engagements and single targets. It is usually an effective camping weapon, as hiding inside a high area or in tall grass can give ample time to a player to align a good shot on a target. Unlike the unscoped Kar98k, it is slightly more powerful, and suffers less from damage drop in proportion to range, hence, killing in a chest or stomach shot at a variety of ranges. File:K98k 3.png|Regular view Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The Kar98k is a weapon used by the German Military in Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Kar98k is found during the Soviet Red Army campaign and is usually used more common in the campaign because of the many German troops that use it, making ammunition more readily available. During "Heart of the Reich" it is used in the early battles. However, inside the Reichstag, the superior officers and Waffen SS Guards use Gewehr 43s and STG-44s. The Kar98k is also common in the mission "Eviction". Though it is powerful, the major flaw of this rifle is that it has a slow reload time compared to the Arisaka and the Mosin-Nagant. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Kar98k is unlocked at level 41. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt action rifles are only different in bolt cycling rate and scope sway, although those differences are negligible. When the sniper scope is attached, the Kar98k receives a large increase in damage. It moves the least while firing and rotating the bolt, making it easier to spot enemies. It could be likened, statistically, to the R700 or the Intervention. Only the Springfield has faster bolt operation, by a few rounds per minute, which is negligible, but the Kar98k's iron-sights are significantly easier to use, as they are large, open and simple to use. This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without stopping power, and from the stomach up with stopping power, when using a scope. Without a scope, at all ranges a headshot guarantees a kill with one hit (using stopping power ), but at most ranges a chest or neck shot will kill in one hit. If not using stopping power , without a scope, the Kar98k will only kill in one hit with a headshot . Hence, if not using a scope, the player should definitely apply stopping power . Weapon Attachments *Sniper scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Nazi Zombies The Kar98k is available on all Nazi Zombie maps except Shi No Numa, where its role is replaced by the Arisaka. It is typically found on the wall at the starting point for players and costs 200 points to acquire and 100 points for ammunition. It can also be found in the Mystery Box as a rare appearance. It is generally effective for the first three rounds, where it can kill in a single headshot. It will take two headshots to kill at round 4, where it can still be used effectively. After that, it is quite useless with its low damage and low rate of fire. The Scoped version is only available on Nacht der Untoten. To acquire, the player must first open the top floor. Then, on the far column at the back of the room, there will be a small cabinet that will cost 1500 points to open. This will give access to a scoped Kar98k that will cost 1500 points and 750 points for ammunition, however opening the cabinet will also buy it at the same time. It can also be found in the Mystery Box. Unlike its un-scoped variant, the scoped Kar98k is much more effective. It can kill in a single headshot until around round 12. It can be considered a good alternative to the PTRS-41 if the player is looking for an effective sniper rifle. It does not have the powerful penetration of the PTRS-41, nor its rate of fire, but it has an arguably more accurate reticule, less recoil and a faster reload, as well as being able to reload cancel. In Der Riese, when upgraded, the Kar98k becomes "The Armageddon". The Armageddon is similar to the scoped Kar98k in Nacht Der Untoten in terms of power. It has an 8 round clip and 60 rounds in reserve. It is not the best weapon to get upgraded unless the player has no other choice. It is also part of the 3 weapon glitch in Der Riese. File:Kar98kiron.png|Kar98k iron sights shot0137.jpg|The Armageddon shot0136.jpg|The Armageddon iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The Kar98k returns in the Black Ops versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt (replacing the Springfield), and Der Riese. It can only be obtained from its wall outlines. The Scoped version remains in the Sniper Cabinet in Nacht der Untoten. This is the only scoped bolt action in the classic maps besides the L96A1 from the mystery box.﻿ Trivia *In the Wii version of ''Call of Duty: World at War'' , without a scope when reloading, no bullets are seen being put in the rifle. This also applies for the Springfield. *In ''Call of Duty 3'', the Kar98k's bolt appears older and rusted, with the player having to pull it open and slam it shut rather than having the smoother action of the other versions. *In ''Call of Duty 3'' , when aiming down the iron sights, the Kar98k's safety is on, yet the player can still work the bolt and fire the weapon. *In Call of Duty 3, the scoped Kar98k is a direct equivalent to the Springfield. *In "Nacht Der Untoten ," the scoped Kar98k seems to be a throw back to ''Call of Duty 2'', where the cross-hairs on the scope are the same as well as the faster scoping action (when compared to the regular multiplayer scoping action) as in ''Call of Duty 2'' . *In Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), in singleplayer the Germans use Mosin-Nagants instead of the Kar98k, and the Russians use the Kar98k instead of the Mosin-Nagant; This is most likely an error in the game's coding. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Verruckt American starting room has the Kar98k instead of the Springfield. *In Black Ops, the Scoped Kar98k from the sniper cabinet in "Nacht Der Untoten" doesn't make a sound when cycling the the bolt after a shot, but will sound normal when reloading. es:Mauser Kar 98k ru:Kar98k Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons